


Klance Oneshots

by Klanceshipper



Series: Klance Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceshipper/pseuds/Klanceshipper
Summary: A series of A-Z oneshots about everyone's favorite ship. That's all there is too it.





	1. A is for Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I put Pidge as a girl in this just so you guys know. I'm going to be using She/Her pronouns for them.

 Lance pulls away when he feels his lungs screaming and looks at Keith's red eyes and pink cheeks.

"Adorable." He said making Keith go redder. 

"Shut up," he muttered before leaning up and kissing Lance again.

Lance grins into the kiss before pulling Keith closer if that was even possible. They pulled away for the second time and Lance leans his head against Keith's.

"I love you, Keith." He whispered as he looked right into Keith's eyes.

"I.. I love you too Lance."

Lance smiled at that before pulling Keith in again and kissing his nose making him let out a small chuckle. 

"C'mon beautiful. Let's join the others."

Keith blushed again before nodding. Lance took his hand and they went to where the others were all talking while looking worried.

"-shouldn't have left them alone Shiro! They'll kill each other!"

"Pidge calm down." Shiro said with a small smirk. "They'll be fine."

"Listen to Shiro Pidgeon. See we're fine." Lance said while going to the couch and plopping down with Keith right beside him. Lance puts his arm around Keith making Pidge's eyes widen. Keith smiled before leaning back against Lance's chest and getting comfortable. 

"I knew it!!" She said excitedly. 

"Holy quiznak." Allura said walking in and seeing Keith and Lance cuddling. "When did this happen, Lance?" Allura asked. 

"A few minutes ago."

"By the way, I'm sorry for scaring all of you earlier. I just... there's a reason why I'm afraid of spiders so badly and one day I'll tell you... I just can't today..."

"It's okay Keith. We understand. Right guys?" The others nodded and Lance kissed Keith's head.

"Always know that we are always going to be here for you Keith."

"Thanks Lance. Thanks everyone." 

Everyone got up and before Keith knew it, he was enveloped in a group hug. Instead of complaining he just smiled at all his friends surrounding him. 

 

The day started out normal for the paladins of Voltron. They woke up early in the morning, ate Hunk's delicious food that he made with what he can while in space, did some training, then ate lunch. After lunch though something went differently. Something that none of the paladins were expecting. Keith was in the bathroom and had just climbed out of the shower. He was towel drying his hair and turned to the mirror in time to see a giant spider looking right at him from the edge of the mirror. Keith had let a very manly squeal ( In other words not so manly) and tumbled back falling right on to his butt. He was staring at the spider with fear in his eyes when the other paladins rushed in, Lance leading the way. As soon as he saw Keith on the floor while staring at something on the mirror. He moved to go further into the room but Keith's voice stopped him.

"No! Don't come in here! It'll eat you too!!"

Keith said looking at Lance with wide eyes. Shiro seemed to know exactly what was wrong because he pushed past Lance, ignoring Keith's protests while he's at it, and takes off his left shoe. He then goes up to the mirror with his shoe and hits it against where he saw the spider. Lance stared at him in confusion before suddenly it kicked into his slow mind. He turned to Keith was shock in his eyes.

"You're afraid of _spiders_?!" He asked trying his hardest not to laugh.

" _Lance._ " Shiro said using dad tone as a warning.

   But it was too late. Keith's eyes had filled with tears and had shame written all over his face. He quickly got up and ran out of the room. 

"Nice going jackass." Pidge hissed before following Keith out. 

Hunk just gave Lance a disappointed look before following his other paladins out. Lance turned to Shiro and opened his mouth.

"Shiro-"

"Don't Lance."

 "But-"

"No, listen to me Lance. Keith has a severe phobia called Arachnophobia. That means he has an extreme fear of spiders. I wouldn't laugh at you for your Cleithrophobia so don't laugh at Keith for his phobia. He wouldn't laugh at you, neither would Pidge, Hunk, or Allura."

"You're right... I need to apologize to Keith."

"Yeah you do." Shiro said. He placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "I'm glad you understand. And while you're there, you can confess your undying love for him."

Lance spluttered at that. "My what?!" He asked, his face as red as a tomato. 

"C'mon Lance. We can all see it. Well everyone except Keith that is." Shiro said while giving Lance a bright smile.

"I'm really that obvious?" Lance asked.

"Yep. At least to us."

"But I can't tell him Shiro. He'd hate me more then he already does and then he'd stop talking to me completely and I really don't want that. I don't think I'd be able to  _handle_ that." Lance said while looking away from Shiro.

"Lance, you never know. Keith may like you back. You just gotta take that chance. And I'm fairly certain that he won't hate you and I know for sure he doesn't hate you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. Now go and apologize and then tell him your love so you can stop looking like a love sick puppy."

"I do not look like a love sick puppy." Lance said while looking away. He gave Shiro a smile before walking away and sighing.

Lance walked to Keith's room slowly while trying to figure out how to tell Keith he's sorry and that he likes him without having him run away screaming or having him laugh at him. Not that he didn't deserve it if Keith did laugh at him. After all he did almost laugh at Keith for something he had absolute no control over. He just hopes this doesn't screw things up even more between them.

Lance was so lost in his thoughts that he had almost walked right past Keith's room. He froze before turning and going back to where Keith's room was. He stood outside the door for a while before knocking when he had gotten the nerve too. For a minute he thought Keith wasn't going to answer but then the door opened to reveal a red eyed Keith.

"What do you want?" Keith asked when he saw him. He sounded like he was going to start crying again. "To laugh in my face that I'm afraid of spiders? To say that I'm not as manly as you? To rub it in my face?"

"No, Keith... I... Well I came to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah that's what I thou- Wait. You're sorry?"

"Yes. I feel bad that I made fun of something you can't control. I'm so sorry Keith."

Keith bit his lip and looked at Lance.

"You mean it? You're not pulling my leg?"

"No, Keith. I really mean it. I should never have made fun of your fear. I mean I'm afraid of being trapped so..." Lance waited for Keith to laugh but he only gave an encouraging smile. "You're not laughing..."

"Of course not. Your fear is understandable Lance. It's your  _fear_ for a reason Lance. You can't help it that you're afraid to be trapped."

"Thanks Keith." Keith didn't say anything, just gave him a sweet smile that made him fall in love with him all over again.

"What was that?" Keith asked, his eyes wide.

"Uh I said 'Thanks Keith'." Lance said while looking confused.

"No after that."

"I didn't say anything after that, Keith." Lance said looking confused and worried at the same time.

"Yes you did. You said something about making you fall in love."

Lance's eyes widened at that. "I uh... I did?"

"Yes."

"Uh..." Lance sighed before looking Keith in the eye. "Listen, Keith. There's uh... There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Keith asked while looking completely worried.

"I uh... I don't know how to tell you in words so I'm going to do something just don't kill me."

"Uh why would I-Mmf!" Keith was interrupted by Lance planting his lips on his. His eyes widened before slowly falling shut and kissing Lance back. He wrapped his arm around his neck while placing his other hand on Lance's face. Lance pulls away when he feels his lungs screaming and looks at Keith's red eyes and pink cheeks.

"Adorable." He said making Keith go redder. 

"Shut up," he muttered before leaning up and kissing Lance again.

Lance grins into the kiss before pulling Keith closer if that was even possible. They pulled away for the second time and Lance leans his head against Keith's.

"I love you, Keith." He whispered as he looked right into Keith's eyes.

"I.. I love you too Lance."

Lance smiled at that before pulling Keith in again and kissing his nose making him let out a small chuckle. 

"C'mon beautiful. Let's join the others."

Keith blushed again before nodding. Lance took his hand and they went to where the others were all talking while looking worried.

"-shouldn't have left them alone Shiro! They'll kill each other!"

"Pidge calm down." Shiro said with a small smirk. "They'll be fine."

"Listen to Shiro Pidgeon. See we're fine." Lance said while going to the couch and plopping down with Keith right beside him. Lance puts his arm around Keith making Pidge's eyes widen. Keith smiled before leaning back against Lance's chest and getting comfortable. 

"I knew it!!" She said excitedly. 

"Holy quiznak." Allura said walking in and seeing Keith and Lance cuddling. "When did this happen, Lance?" Allura asked. 

"A few minutes ago."

"By the way, I'm sorry for scaring all of you earlier. I just... there's a reason why I'm afraid of spiders so badly and one day I'll tell you... I just can't today..."

"It's okay Keith. We understand. Right guys?" The others nodded and Lance kissed Keith's head.

"Always know that we are always going to be here for you Keith."

"Thanks Lance. Thanks everyone." 

Everyone got up and before Keith knew it, he was enveloped in a group hug. Instead of complaining he just smiled at all his friends surrounding him. 


	2. B is for Blood Clot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a battle with the Galra, Keith was thrown into a wall. When he tried to get up, the galra had stomped on his leg, shattering the bone. After the battle, Keith noticed that the discomfort in his leg was getting worse and so he goes to someone no one would expect. Do they help? Can they help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please note that I don't know a lot about anything medical sooo some (A lot) of this might not be true. I also want to say I'm so sorry for the wait. Honestly I had forgotten about this story and this account. But I'm going to try and post more now. Enjoy the chapter.

The battle had started out fine. They had at first been fighting in their lions and when they saw them land near an area with citizens of the planet they are on, they got out of their lions to fight them face to face.

At the beginning of the ground battle, everything was going fine, great even, until it wasn't. Keith was fighting against at least three different Galra while Lance stood a bit away shooting his own down. After Keith had finally finished the three he was slicing down, he turned to see how Lance was doing and saw a Galra sneaking up behind Lance. He knew that if he tried to yell for Lance, he wouldn't be able to warn him in time nor save him from being gutted by the one he was already facing, so Keith did the one thing he knew would save Lance. He put his bayard back into its spot before running at them and jumping on the galra's back. The Galra hissed before slamming Keith against the wall trying to get him off. When the boy refused to let go, he reached behind him and tried pulling the boy off. When the boy still refused to let go, and had kept scratching at him to keep him focused on him instead of his partner, he rammed the boy as hard as he can into the wall behind them.

Keith groaned as he was slammed against the wall. He slid down while groaning before trying to get back up to continue the fight. However, before he can get completely up, the Galra slammed it's boot down onto the Paladin's leg. Keith let out a scream when the Galra did it again making a loud snapping sound resounding to their ears. 

"Keith!!" Shiro called having heard the boy scream. The pain was so bad that Keith couldn't respond,only whimper in pain as the Galra stood above him, lifting his sword to deliver the final blow. Before the blow can get anywhere near Keith, a pew pew sound came from Lance's direction and the Galra dropped to the ground. Lance quickly ran to Keith and winced at the look of the extremely swollen leg.

"Keith, buddy, that is extremely swollen."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Keith snarked.

"I know you're in major pain so I'm ignoring the asshole remark. Don't worry buddy, Imma get ya out of here and soon you'll be all healed up. As long as you stay off that leg that is." At the last part, Keith had the nerve to look sheepish while Lance glared at him making sure there wasn't heat behind the glare.

Lance then walked closer to Keith and lifted his arm so it went over his shoulder before slowly standing with Keith.

"Shiro, I got Keith. We're heading back to the lions now."

"Copy Lance..." Shiro froze for a second. "Be careful getting to the lions. We can't lose either of you."

"Got it Shiro." Lance looked at Keith who was trying to just focus on his breathing. When he felt eyes on him, he looked up to see Lance staring at him.

"You good Lance?" Keith asked worriedly.

"Seriously? You're the one with the busted leg and you're more worried about me?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Keith said.

"You are seriously a mysterious one."

"Uh.... Thanks I guess?" Keith said unsure.

 

Soon the two got back to the castle and Lance helped Keith to the infirmary. After he was checked out, he went to his room and took a nap hoping when he woke the pain in his leg would have either have dulled or gone away. Sadly, neither was the case as the pain seemed to have inflared instead. He gently pulled up his pant leg while hissing at the pain and examined the bruises covering his leg. He pulled the pant leg back down and started to clean his blade as he tried to ignore the pain.

A few hours later and the pain had gotten even worse, and Keith didn't think that was possible as the pain was terrible to begin with, and Keith thought of going to Shiro about it. However as he stood up he got a image of a worried Shiro and decided he should find someone else. He didn't know what led him to coming to this room exactly but he just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Keith took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him while praying he hasn't made a mistake and that the person behind this door won't turn him away or laugh at him for not being able to handle the pain very well. Keith bit his lip and debated whether or not he should just turn around and go back to his own room. Before he can decide the door opened and revealed a tired looking Lance. He had his nightly mask on and was in his pajamas at the moment.

"Keith?" Lance asked confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Keith stuttered, seriously regretting ever coming to Lance. "I just... uh... Forget it. It's not important."

"Of course it's important Keith, you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't. Now what's wrong?" When did he become so smart? Keith thought not knowing he actually said that out loud. "I've always been smart, Mullet. Now what's wrong?"

"I.... Ever since the battle, I've had a terrible pain in my leg and I'm not sure if I hurt it worse than I thought...."

"Lets have a looksies than shall we?

Lance gently grabbed Keith's hand before pulling him into the room and leading him to the bed. Once they reached the bed, Lance gently eased Keith down before kneeling before him. He reached for the boy's pant leg before freezing and looking up at Keith, asking silently if it was okay. Keith nodded and Lance tried to pull the boys pant leg up gently, trying his hardest to not hurt him. Keith hissed in pain anyway and Lance apologized before looking at the bruising and swelling of Keith's leg. He swore loudly when he saw the black spiderweb veins coming up his leg starting from the swollen part. 

"Lance? What's wrong?" Keith asked worriedly.

"Keith... Don't freak out but we need to get you to the infirmary and Shiro needs to meet us there now."

Keith opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the need to cough. He coughed a bit before Lance slowly got him up the rest of the way and started to help him down to the infirmary. When they were halfway there, Keith stopped as he started coughing again. Lance turned to him and started to panic even more when he saw Keith cough up blood. Keith then threw up the blood while Lance stood there in fear as he saw blood pour out of his mouth. Keith then started to collapse, but before he can hit the floor, Lance caught him. 

"Keith?!" Lance yelled worriedly, he looked around the empty hallway trying to find one of the others. He felt Keith lay his head on his chest panting. 

"L-Lance..."

"Hang on Keith!" 

"I.. Can't breathe.... Lance.... What's goin'..... on?" He panted in fear, his eyes starting to droop as the tiredness hit him.

"Oh quiznak.... Hang on buddy. I'm gonna get you to the infirmary, just hang on."

Lance put his arms underneath Keith's legs and lifted him up, making him cry out in pain. He buried his face in Lance's shirt and Lance can feel a wetness soak through it.

"Hang on bud. Just hang on, you'll be okay."

Lance rushed to the infirmary when Keith laid his head on his shoulder struggling to breath, he started yelling for Shiro, Hunk or Pidge.

"Lance? What's wrong?" Shiro asked from behind him, Lance can hear the worry in Shiro's voice.

"Shiro." Lance said relieved. "It's Keith.."

Lance turned to face him and Shiro froze when he saw the pale Keith who was fighting to stay awake. Shiro placed his hand on Keith's head and swore when he felt the cold clammy skin.

"Get him inside and lay him on the bed."

Lance did just that and stepped back to let Shiro check him out. As soon as Shiro saw Keith's leg he swore loudly before turning to Lance and telling him to get one of the pods ready. Once the pod was ready, Shiro lifted Keith again making him whimper and lay his head on his chest. Shiro then place Keith in the pod with the help of Lance. Once Keith was settled in the pod and was starting to get healed, Lance fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. 

"Lance..."

"We could've lost him tonight Shiro. You saw his leg.... He had a quicknaking blood clot...."

"I know Lance... But he'll be okay. Keith's strong. Stronger than all of us. Before we know it he'll be out and being his grumpy self again."

Lance let out a watery laugh before nodding. He sat there staring at Keith before Shiro helped him up to the bed that was in there. Lance sat there and stared at Keith again.

"I'm going to wait for him to wake up. I'll call you when he does or if I need something."

Shiro nodded before getting up. He went to the pod and placed his hand on the glass, looking in at the sleeping Keith.

"Get better soon kiddo. We need you with us."

Shiro then left leaving Lance with the sleeping Keith.

 

Lance didn't know when he had fallen asleep but the next thing he knew, there was a hissing sound coming from the corner of the room. As soon as he heard it, he jumped up and looked at Keith's pod. He rushed over when he saw it start to open and when Keith started to fall out, he caught him. The sound of a light groan came to his ears and he grinned as he hugged Keith close.

".... Lance?" Keith asked his voice sounding hoarse and tired.

"Hey buddy. You're okay now."

"'mmm tired." Keith said snuggling into Lance's chest making him turn red.

"Then let's get you to bed."

Lance put Keith's arm over his shoulder before helping the exhausted boy walk to his room. He laid Keith down onto the bed and covered him up. Keith yawned and looked up at Lance tiredly. Lance moved Keith's hair from his face before resting his hand on his face. Keith snuggled into his hand making him blush. Lance cleared his throat before pulling away. 

"Sweet dreams buddy."

Lance turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his.

"Keith?" Lance asked turning back to Keith.

"Stay... Please." Keith said looking at Lance.

Lance opened his mouth to protest before closing it and scooting Keith over. He then laid beside him before he felt Keith lay on his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay buddy."

"Thank you... For saving me and being here. If it wasn't for you..."

"Don't think about that Keith. You didn't know you had a blood clot."

"I know..." Keith yawned before laying his head in the crook of Lance's neck. 

Lance rubbed his back before falling asleep with Keith on him, grateful to have the boy still with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment and tell me what you thought and leave a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did leave a comment and kudos. Also if you have any ideas for another story or chapter then comment and I'll see about adding it or writing the story.


End file.
